leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V8.10
and Jungle changes * Bounty rewards updated |Release = May , 2018 |Related = 8.10 Patch Notes |Prev = V8.9 |Next = V8.11 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Pulsefire Riven profileicon.png|Pulsefire Riven Pulsefire Shen profileicon.png|Pulsefire Shen Pulsefire Twisted Fate profileicon.png|Pulsefire Twisted Fate Rainbow Fluft profileicon.png| }} The following Ward skins have been added to the store: 2018 Pulsefire Ward.png|Pulsefire Ward The following Emotes have been added to the store: Bee Mad Emote.png|Bee Mad Bee Sad Emote.png|Bee Sad Bee Happy Emote.png|Bee Happy General ;Client * Resolved an issue where the League Client was using more resources than it should have been while it was in the background. Higher end systems should see increased FPS. ;Hextech Crafting * Can now consume to craft a Masterwork Chest instead of a regular Hextech Chest. This still grants a Hextech Key. ;League Voice * League Voice will now be more respectful of your default communications device. ;Replays * Clash matches will be available for download from an individual's Match History pages in the client. * Ranked matches are now available for download from an individual's Match History pages in the client. League of Legends V8.10 General ;Bounties * Assists on bounty kills no longer grant bonus gold. * One kill bounty removed from split among team. * Two kills bounty removed from split among team. * Three kills bounty changed to to killer from split among team. * Four kills bounty changed to to killer from split among team. * Five kills bounty changed to to killer from split among team. * Six-plus kills bounty changed to (+ per kill beyond 5) to killer from split among team. * Bounty on being killed changed to (resets bounty to 0) from (removes 3 bounty level). Champions ; * ** Familiar no longer echos during her joke. ; * ** Can no longer stun units against with his Cosmic Binding. * ** Mana cost reduced to 70 from 90. ; * ** *** Now sound more in line with the skin's theme. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Health cost increased to from . ; * ** Now correctly damages . ; * ** Killing an unit with Shunpo will no longer lock out your buffered abilities or basic attack. ; * ** Passive damage now correctly appears on Death Recap. ; * ** If an ally kills a hunted jungle monster within 6 seconds of Kindred damaging it, Kindred will still acquire the passive stack. ; * ** No longer causes her to reveal stealthed champions. ; * ** now increases second shot's damage correctly. ; * ** SFX now only play once during her dance. ; * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 345 from 340. ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 9 from 10. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Enemies that the knocked back unit collides with take 30% bonus damage. ** Armor reduction now applies to all units hit, not just the primary target. ** Armor reduction duration increased to 4 seconds from . Slow duration remains seconds. * ** Is no longer obstructed by an allied . ; * ** No longer incorrectly deals double damage to epic monsters. ; * ** Will now be less likely to vault him in the opposite direction than was intended. ; * ** Now flies out of the fountain at game start using Homeguard. ; * ** Health ratio scaling with . * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . Items ; General * Gold Income and Jungle items now share the same limitation (i.e. up to 1 of either, rather than each having a separate limitation). ; * Active cooldown reduced to 90 seconds from 92. ; * On-hit physical damage increased to 35 from 25. * Basic attacks against monsters granting 15% bonus attack speed for 2 seconds. * The first large monster killed grants . ; * Magic damage over the duration increased to 60 from 45. * Health restored per second and per enemy increased to 6 from 5. * The damage is increased to 75 if you have from runes or items. * +150% base mana regeneration while in the jungle. * While in the jungle or river, regenerate mana per second. * The first large monster killed grants . ; * Activating it will no longer cancel channels. ; * Basic attacks against monsters granting 15% bonus attack speed for 2 seconds. * On-hit physical damage increased to 40 from 30. * +225% base mana regeneration while in the jungle. * While in the jungle or river, regenerate mana per second. * The first large monster killed grants . ; * Basic attacks against monsters granting 15% bonus attack speed for 2 seconds. * On-hit physical damage increased to 40 from 30. * +225% base mana regeneration while in the jungle. * While in the jungle or river, regenerate mana per second. * The first large monster killed grants . ; * + = . ** + + = . * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. * Now grants 300 mana. * +7% movement speed. ; * Ward duration increased to seconds from level|60|64|67|71|74|78|81|85|88|92|95|99|102|106|109|113|116|120}}. * Cooldown increased to seconds from level|180|175|169|164|159|153|148|143|138|132|127|122|116|111|106|100|95|90}}. Summoner's Rift ;General * Experience is no longer reduced by 5% per level champion is ahead of the camp being taken. ; * Experience reduced to from 180 at all levels. ; * Experience reduced to from 200 at all levels. * Granting % reduced experience on first clear. ; * ** Experience changed to from 125 at all levels. ** First clear experience reduction reduced to 30% from 50%. * ** Experience increased to from 35 at all levels. ** Granting 25% reduced experience on first clear. * ** Experience increased to from 7 at all levels. ** Granting 25% reduced experience on first clear. ; * ** Experience changed to from 100 at all levels. * ** Experience reduced to from 40 at all levels. ; * ** Experience increased to from 15 at all levels. * ** Experience reduced to from 35 at all levels. ; * Experience reduced to from 180 at all levels. ; * Health changed to from . * Experience increased to from 10 at all levels. * Gold increased to }} from }}. * Initial spawn time reduced to 2:00 from 2:15. * At initial spawn, Scuttlers will spawn in the top and bottom river. Both must be killed before the respawn timer activates. * Once both initial Rift Scuttlers are killed, only one Rift Scuttler can be on the map at any given time for the rest of the game. Respawn locations are randomly determined, but signaled ahead of time with a respawn marker. * Respawn time reduced to 135 seconds from 180. * Extra defenses now have a particle to indicate when she's protected and when the shield has been broken. * Chance of trying to steal a is significantly decreased. Runes ; * Damage reduction reduced to from . ; * Damage increased to from . ; * Bonus health reduced to 50 from 60. ; * Base damage increased to 175 from 125. ; * Fixed a bug where swapping to a different summoner would prevent that summoner spell from being used while in-combat. ; * Base active item CDR increased to 15% from 10%. * Additional active item CDR per stack reduced to 5% from 6%. ; * Stopwatch transform time reduced to 8 minutes from 10. ; * Bonus movement speed increased to from . ; * Now correctly reduces cooldowns for kills or assists while dead. References Category:Patch notes Category:Season 2018 patch